


I Dreamed a Dream

by wickedlittleoz



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern AU, Thorki - Freeform, Tumblr AU, and my head mixing up things and giving me feels, cross-over, i dreamed a dream, yes beware of the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlittleoz/pseuds/wickedlittleoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Bifrost broke and Loki fell into the wormhole, he ended up coming to Midgard. But he lost all of his memories, and woke up hours later to find out that he was now James Nicholls, secretary and best friends with Jamie Stewart, Editor in Chief of "88MPH", an auto and cycles magazine. He tries to adapt to this new life, but every now and then he dreams about this guy, long blonde hair, beard, comforting smile, and although he feels so familiar, he just can't remember who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this http://kingdomofanicequeen.tumblr.com/post/69984490237/vforvet-au-in-which-loki-fell-into-midgard-and and this http://kingdomofanicequeen.tumblr.com/post/70016289911/he-filled-my-days-with-endless-wonder

 Eyes shot open and blinding light made them shut again. Head seemed about to explode, limbs numbed to the point of certain death. It was impossible to move, yet he tried, rolling on his sides, lying on those arms that felt weirdly unfamiliar, as if they weren’t his. There was an emptiness to all of those feelings, his mind so blank it scared him to his spine, as he tried to remember who he was, where he was, how long he had been asleep, what he was doing before he passed out. And as nothing came to him, for a moment he was terrified, paralyzed, afraid to move, get up and go on with life not knowing who he was. But his heart seemed to shrink as he thought of lying there until he died – Death seemed to fly by him, close enough to touch his chest with its cold fingers, making him shiver – and he found he could ignore those questions, at least for now, and fight for his life.

 His life was the only thing that seemed to be under his control.

 The man pushed himself up to his knees, the slow responses of his arms and legs making him lose his temper a little. When he was finally able to stand, forcing his body to support its own weight, he looked around himself to find out that he had been lying on the street. People walked around him, coming and going from nowhere to elsewhere, as if they couldn’t see him or he didn’t exist. But he was there. There was a store across the street and he could see his reflection on its window. He stared at his own face for a while, surprised by its fine, beautiful features. Had he always looked like that? Did he always have purple bags under his eyes, or was it just because he felt so exhausted? His eyes looked so old on his face, as if they had seen so many things, known so many stories, and yet he couldn’t remember any of those…

 – James! Hey, James!

 Somebody touched his shoulder and he turned around, alarmed. This tall, blonde guy stared at him with furrowed brows and a smile that faded too soon. The firm grip on his shoulder, however, he did not retrieve.

 – What’s wrong, mate? I’ve been calling you all the way from the--

 – Who… Who are you? – He asked, and his voice surprised him once again. Though it was hoarse for not being used in hours, he could tell it was smooth and melodic.

 – What do you mean, who am I? – The guy laughed nervously, shaking his shoulder a little – It’s me, Jamie, your best friend!

 – My best friend… – He whispered to himself, watching the guy’s face closely, looking for something familiar, but finding nothing.

 – Yes, me! Hey, we’re gonna be late for lunch if we keep going on this. And you know that I have it easy with girls, but these ones, man, I’m telling you we don’t want to be late to a date with them – The guy licked his lips, winking an eye at him – So stop messing me up and let’s go.

 He let go of his shoulder, turning around to walk, but stop as he realized _James_ – if that was really his name he ought to get used to it – wasn’t following him. With a deep sigh, he walked back to where he was standing and stopped in front of him, crossing his arms. He watched the way his blue eyes scanned him, looking for a hint of “I’m joking”, perhaps, and then the way they almost closed with his frown. Jamie straightened up, his face a mix of concern and doubt, and he broke that uncomfortable eye contact to glance at his reflection again. His green eyes were wide open – and they were ever so teary, as if he was about to cry –, his lips pursed together, such a thin line, almost invisible. The hands that touched his cheek didn’t feel known, but he saw it in the window that they were his. He held his breath, feeling his throat close, tears forming in his eyes because that was so frustrating!

 – James..?

 – I don’t… Is that my name? – He turned back at the guy, wiping a tear from his face and cleaning his throat.

 Jamie’s eyes flickered and he reached a hand to touch his shoulder again. This time the grip was firmer, as if he wanted to show James that he was there and he was real. He leaned into the touch, longing to feel close to anyone, _anyone_ , anything that felt familiar.

 – What happened, man? Are you telling me you don’t… know who you are?

 He didn’t. His mind was a blank, his memories, darkness. It hurt him to let that sink, but right now he was just a nobody, a face with a name he didn’t recognize and a past that he didn’t remember. The earth seemed to open bellow his feet and swallow him into a mess of chaos and confusion. He couldn’t find his way out of that unconsciousness, no matter how hard his mind tried to swim back to sore, back to when he knew who he was – and he didn’t even remember a time when he did. Jamie insisted, placing his other hand on his shoulder, shaking his body, looking just as desperate as he felt. He looked up at his face and those blue eyes… Maybe he was remembering something or maybe it was just him trying too badly and going too wrong, but he felt like he had looked in eyes that blue before. Blue like the sky after a long, ravishing storm.

 Storms. He didn’t know much, but he knew he liked storms.

 – James, hey, talk to me! Do you remember me, mate?

 James blinked a couple times, dragging himself back to reality. The tinniest of the smiles had printed itself on his face, and that made the other guy think he was remembering, so he let go the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. But he shook his head, not letting go of the smile, and Jamie frowned again. The skies seemed to hear his thoughts, because soon the sun was covered by dark clouds and it began to rain heavily. Large drops made them wet in no time and, although James looked as happy as possible to feel the rain, his friend pulled him into the store across the street. He wasted no time and took him by the shoulders again, looking completely distressed now, shaking him, asking for answers.

 – No – he finally said, minutes later, and when the thunder came, he shivered and looked at the skies outside the window, the smug smile still there – But I have to. I have to remember who I am.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them."  
> George Eliot.

_**Thor** _

 

 It took Thor too long to be able to leave the broken bridge. He was, of course, happy that his father was alive and thankful for him for saving his life once more, but losing Loki was beyond all of it at the moment. He couldn’t stop thinking of him, remembering their moments, going through that last discussion over and over again, wondering what was it that he said that made Loki want to di-- _leave_. Loki was not dead, he kept telling himself. He’s coming back anytime. His brother always found his way back, even when they were kids and he got lost playing hide and seek. He always found his way back. It wouldn’t be different this time. It _couldn’t_.

 While all were glad that he had returned home, he couldn’t find reasons to smile. For the first time he didn’t care for being cherished, he didn’t care for what the other Asgardians thought of him – he just cared for Loki, and he knew nothing of his brother. Odin kept telling him that he should forget it, he was right to mourn, but it had been Loki’s choice to die that night and if he wanted to die, then he had been suffering, and now he was free of it. But not even the memory of Jane could keep his mind off the black hole and his brother’s face as he fell, those eyes full of tears as he claimed he could have done it for all of them. Done what? Destroyed Jotunheim to erase the fact that he was a jotun? Destroyed their relationship, or maybe even Thor himself, to prove his worth?

 Thor should _hate_ him.

 Should doesn’t mean he did it.

 

 – Father! – He called as he entered the throne room. The guards left as soon as he stormed through the doors – I must speak to you.

 – What is it now, son? – If it had been Loki, Thor thought, he would have rolled his eyes.

 – Father, you must let Heimdall look for Loki, we must find where he--

 – This again? Have I not told you enough times that there will be no searches for your brother? – Odin probably noticed how harsh he sounded, because he sighed and lowered his tone to a soothing mumble – It’s not worth it, son. There is no way he could have survived that fall. You need to understand this.

 – But Father, we cannot just forget about Loki’s existence…

 – We will not, son.

 – Then I plead that you let Heimdall search the realms for him. If he lives, then–

 – Thor, we do not possess the power that he did. – Odin’s voice was turning harsher again – Even if he does live and Heimdall does find him, we cannot go to bring him back without the Bifrost.

 – So you do admit that there is a chance that he is alive! – Thor’s chest filled with hope and pride. He had tricked his father into admitting that, and Loki would be proud too – he just wouldn’t let him know.

 Odin sighed deeply. The time he had spent asleep hadn’t made him look less weary – in fact, his wrinkles seemed to have deepened and the bag under his good eye was darker. He was getting old, too old, even if it pained Thor to recognize it. As all children do, he thought his father to be unbreakable, but day in and day out now he got to watch as he crumbled before him. The fact that he was being prepared to be coronated only proved it. And with the memory of his brother’s “death” still so fresh, the thought hurt him badly.

 – He is dead and Heimdall is not averting his eyes from significant matters to look for a soul in Valhalla, – he was cold and sharp this time, not giving Thor room to reply – Now you go find something useful to do, as I do not have the time for this.

 As his eyes filled with tears of sadness and frustration, Thor turned around and left. He wasn’t giving up on Loki, but he knew when it was the right time to back down. Arguing with his father was not going to get him anywhere, he was going to have to appeal to something else. He was going to have to fight with his own hands and he knew he’d travel through all the branches of Yggdrasil if he had to. Maybe, after all that had happened, Loki wouldn’t do the same for him. But his brother, the one he kept in his heart, the god he had grown up with and loved and taken care of his entire life, would, and that’s what mattered to him. He would prove to his father and everybody else – including Loki – that brothers’ love never dies, not even if one of them pretends it does.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dreams are just memories of another life."  
> Unknown.

**_Loki  
_ **

 

 Jamie took him to his apartment, a few blocks away from where they were. They took his car because James’ legs were still too weak to walk. Apparently, his wallet, phone and keys had been in his pockets all along and he just didn’t realize it, too caught up in the haze of the moment, so the other guy snapped the keys from his shaky hands and helped him in. The place was nice, cozy, not too big, but, according to Jamie, he lived alone, so it seemed big enough. Settled against a wall in the living room, there was a wooden shelf filled with so many books that, even in his drunken state, James had to sigh at the view it made. He began to wonder how long it took him to buy all those books, if he had read them and since when he had the passion for literature (a passion that he didn’t understand, he just had), but it made his head spin even more and he forced himself to focus on something else. Something smelled earthy, fruity, and he seemed to like it (it really felt weird to _like_ things, because he didn’t even know where that feeling of approval came from). After a few blank minutes, Jamie came into the room with two mugs in his hands and gave one of them to James.

 – Tangerine, – he said as he noticed his friend’s questioning gaze – It’s your favorite... Right?

 – If you say so… – James muttered before taking a sip, and maybe the other guy was right, because it tasted delicious. He went at it again, too fast, though, and burned the tip of his tongue. Cursing, he waited a couple minutes before sipping again.

 – So… You don’t remember..? – He started, watching him with furrowed brows.

 – Not a thing – he sighed.

 – Wow… I mean, you were fine until last night. I called you around 8pm and you were having dinner while watching the news show, and I told you I had set up this lunch date for us and that I’d meet you where we always meet when we go to work, you know, right where you were, then we said good night and… You really don’t remember any of it? – James shook his head – That’s weird!

 Weird wasn’t exactly how he would describe it. He would go for terrifying, scary or completely new even, but weird didn’t seem enough. And he was trying so hard not to freak out, but all he wanted to do was curl on the floor and cry until he fell asleep again, hoping to wake up in a time where he knew everything he had forgotten now. It didn’t make any sense how his entire life was a blank in his head even though he seemed to have been living – he had a friend, a nice place, a job. He had all those books, a keychain and even a favorite flavor of tea. If that weren’t enough proofs that _he had a life_ , perhaps the mess in his apartment was. He seemed to have left in a hurry that morning. There was an empty cup of tea on the coffee table and a plate with bread crumbs next to it, and a shirt had been discarded on an armchair. Was he that much excited for a date?

 James got up and walked to the balcony. The city before him wasn’t exactly colorful, but that’s probably because the rain hadn’t stopped. Its anatomy just didn’t seem familiar, he didn’t know what that street was called, or the next one, or those buildings, or the parks, not even that clock-tower in the distance. He kept trying to, but nothing came to mind. At that point, he just honestly hoped he still knew how _live_ , not just exist, but live and take care of himself. As he finished his tea, he headed back inside and just stood there for a couple seconds without knowing what to do with the empty mug, then decided to just leave it on the coffee table next to the other one. He sat down again, looking around himself, trying to learn more about his life and self by what he could see. With a sigh, Jamie stood.

 – Help me take these to the kitchen, – he asked and took the plate from the table, walking into the room he had come from before. James took the two cups and followed him.

 – Listen, J, – the man said as he put the things down in the sink and leaned against it to look at his friend – I gotta head back to work, those papers won’t get signed on their own. If you want I can bring dinner, though. You can take care of yourself for the next 7h, right?

 James just nodded. He was probably going to sleep for the next 7h just to make sure he didn’t go crazy, searching his books and drawers and bags, anything that could have notes that revealed a little be more about his own life. After the other man said his goodbyes and left, he went back to the kitchen and stared at the dirty dishes for a while, then decided to wash them. Seven hours sounded like a lot of time to sleep through the day and if there was one thing he knew was that nights were dark, and although he felt like there was darkness inside, he thought it would be better to do like everyone else and sleep at night. He mostly just almost broke the dishes, they got so slippery with the soap on, but once he was done with them he decided to wander about in the apartment a little, just to know more about what he called home – which didn’t last long, because it had only two bedrooms and a bathroom, the living room and the kitchen. With a sigh, he dragged himself to the bedroom and lied on the bed. As soon as he hit the mattress, he realized he was too tired, much more than he had thought. He soon fell asleep.

 

 He wasn’t in his apartment anymore. He was outdoors, but it didn’t even look like the city he was in before. There was a very blue, almost cloudless sky, and sunlight everywhere. The grass he was lying on was very green and he inhaled deeply the smell of summer. It was so peaceful and he didn’t feel lost. No. He felt complete, as if he was home, literally. He closed his eyes again, just to enjoy that feeling, to have a little bit more of it inside. But something disturbed him. At first it was just some steps, then someone was blocking the sun and holding his shoulders, shaking him, and chuckling. By the voice, he could tell it was a child.

 – Wake up! – The boy shook him again – Wake up, come on! It’s time for dinner.

 He slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of blue, piercing orbs staring back at him. The boy had blonde hair and what probably was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen – not that he remembered many. In fact, that was the only smile he remembered, and it felt weirdly familiar, like nothing else did. Well, perhaps his eyes did too. And the lonely braid in his hair. He frowned as he realized he didn’t know who the boy was. The more he knew that child meant something to him, the less he knew what it was. He felt his heart race and that desperation ran in his blood again, just like it had done when he woke up and found out he didn’t know who he was! Damn, wait… He was not supposed to be under that blue sky, it was raining when he fell asleep, and by now it should be night. The boy seemed oblivious to his suffering, because he continued to smile and shake his shoulder and tell him to wake--

 – AH! – James screamed as he finally woke up, his eyes shooting open and hands grasping in the air, wrapping themselves around arms that he took a second to recognize. He was covered in cold sweat, shaking, chest heaving with his heavy breathing, and Jamie held him down on the bed until he was calmer and able to sit up. The smile of that little boy wouldn’t get out of his mind, and he was trying hard to forget, but it kept coming back like an unwanted memory. He blinked a couple times, trying to forget how sunny it was in his dream and how the light seemed to come straight from the boy’s face, as if he was his private sun. And that feeling that the boy meant more than he would ever know kept crawling back into his heart, making it shrink as he hugged his legs and hid his face between his knees. It had all been just a dream, but it felt like… like a flashback. A memory of a time free from worries and insecurity. It was sun, games and smiles. And love. Whatever that meant.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Too often our visions of the future  
> are dull and impotent  
> like a hammer beating the water.”  
> Harley King, Like A Hammer:Poems 1990 - 1999

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!

_**Thor** _

 

 Waiting was never his kind of thing. Thor liked action, he liked the feeling of getting things done by his own hands. It wouldn’t be different now, only his target was lost and he still didn’t have an idea of how to find it. He knew he could convince Loki to come back, though, he was sure he could. Despite how good his brother was at deceiving and lying, he still knew how Loki liked to be treated and just how to talk to him to get him to break. No one knew the little god of mischief better than him, they had had centuries together to learn the features of one another, and maybe he had been acting a little strange and maybe he was hurt, but deep down he was still his little brother and Thor’s arms were still able to give the best of the soothing hugs – he would _always_ run to Thor he when was scared. Always.

 Thor sighed. When he thought about how much things had changed between them, and just how suddenly it had happened, he felt his entire world crumble bellow him. What Loki had done, the destruction he had caused to that town in Midgard, his preposterous idea of exterminating an entire race, how he didn’t think twice before tricking all of them and sending Thor away, all of it just made it so hard for him to recognize his brother in that man – god –, he had to fight his sense of justice to remember that he loved Loki sometimes. But it was there, still. The mere mention of Loki’s name made something inside of him grow wings, flap them tirelessly in a nauseous struggle to leave his stomach. The memory of that rare smile of his made him smile as well. It was all the same as he felt with Jane, only he knew it meant something else when it came to her.

 Jane… He had barely had the time to think about her, with all that had happened. But he missed her. They had shared a few good moments and it was because of her that Thor hadn’t hated his stay in Midgard. She had been so nice to him, even when she wasn’t so sure of who he was or if she should trust him. And she was smart, beautiful… And, of course, worlds away from him. That hurt him to the core, knowing that it was his fault (partially) that he couldn’t see her, when all he wanted was to kiss her again, bring her home with him, show her to Odin and Frigga and Loki (ah, he would probably hate her, he hated all Midgardians), talk to her, they had had such little time to talk and yet she seemed so truthfully interested in the few things he had to say. His brother, though, would be able to teach her a lot of stuff…

 If he were around.

 Damn it, things always came back to him! Thor was so mad by now that he could have destroyed the entire palace, he would smash the walls and cut through the pillars and strike the throne with his own lighting. He couldn’t bear to look at it anymore, if it wasn’t because of that stupid throne and the _burden_ of ruling, Loki would never have snapped and would still be in Asgard and things would be right. He walked back into his room from the balcony, running a hand through his hair, and sighed tiredly. With a muffled _thump_ , he let Mjolnir fall on the carpet and stripped himself slowly, silently, of every piece of clothing on his body as he walked towards the bathroom, until he was standing naked before the tub. He longed for half a minute before stepping in. The water was warm just the way he liked it, and he tried to relax for a few minutes, forget about everything that troubled his mind day and night. The day before he had gone for a nap in the middle of the afternoon and dreamt about Loki. It had felt like a memory of their days as kids, where Loki pretended to sleep and Thor shook him and poked him until he opened his eyes and faked anger. It wasn’t, however, a specific memory – Loki had done that countless times.

 He submerged fully, closing his eyes, and kept his head underwater until there was no more air in his lungs. When he came up again, he didn’t open his eyes. _Relax_ , he reminded himself, _you need to relax_. He took a deep breath and tried to think about how beautiful Asgard was that day, how beautiful it always was, and how much he had missed home. He thought about Frigga and Odin and his friends, how glad he was to be around them. But it didn’t last too long, because it seemed impossible to relax when everything in his life was so wrong. _No, Thor, you can’t fix everything on your own. You can’t see Jane or Loki until the Bifrost is rebuilt, so you better learn to wait_. Wait for how long, though? Odin hadn’t even started rebuilding the bridge, and it was a fairly long bridge, it would take forever. And, again, waiting wasn’t his thing.

 Someone knocked on his chambers’ door. He was decided to ignore whoever it was, but they insisted and, with a sigh, he got up and wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked out of the bathroom to open the door. It was Fandral, flashing a smile that faltered when he saw Thor in such minimal outfit. Thor crossed his arms and tried not to look so bothered by his presence – whatever he had to say was probably important, given that he had gone all the way there to speak with him. Plus, Fandral was one of his best friends and maybe being with friends was what he needed to get his mind off the problems now.

 – Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting you in your bath, my friend.

 – It’s fine, it was about time to get out of water before I grew flippers.

 They both chuckled, Thor a bit forcedly.

 – Look, uh, I’m going straight to the point, we’re a bit worried about you. – Fandral said in a low tone, just testing the waters first, and as Thor said nothing, he went on – You’ve been so distant since you came back from Midgard. And we know there’s a lot on you right now, but as your friends, we just want to help you… Let things go.

 Thor nodded, feeling his mouth dry. He understood his friends’ concern and was glad that he could rely on them on the hard times as well as the good ones.

 – We wanted to take you out this night, for a drink and a laughter. I do not know why, but they were all afraid of how you would react at such invitation, so they sent me.

 He could see why the others were afraid. They probably thought Thor was going to snap and get mad that they wanted to make him happy when he was mourning the loss of his brother, and part of him actually wanted to scream at Fandral and send him away, but he took a deep breath and told himself that it was best to accept the offer. He could use a drink, anyway. And _relax_. His future was a blank and that was driving him insane, so what was so bad about trying not to go crazy?

 – Yeah, sure, I’ll join you.

 – Really? – He arched both brows in an expression that mixed surprise and uncertainty.

 – Really. I’ll meet you outside the Palace after I… – Waving a hand towards the towel wrapped around his waist was all that took to get Fandral nodding and saying his goodbyes. He left and Thor closed the door, going back into the room. He missed Loki and he missed Jane, and he hated waiting, but right now waiting was all that he could do.


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Very short chapter because I'm going on a family trip for two weeks and had to rush through it. Really sorry. Summary when I get back <3))

_**Loki** _

  
 

 Jaimie brought Chinese food (whatever that meant) and they ate in the living room, their feet resting on the coffee table as they balanced the plates on their laps. He tried to teach James to use the hashis, but he ended up eating with a fork after many unsuccessful tries. After dinner they hung out and pretended to watch some soap operas, just trying to get over that weirdness that had been installed between them the moment they realized they no longer had so many things in common. But Jaimie seemed to believe that he could help his friend bring back his memories, and he was willing to try as long as he had to. He asked if James wanted to take a few days off work (apparently he was his boss) in order to get his mind running again, but James decided if there was anything that could tell him about his own life it was his job. This way, the blond promised to come by the next morning at 7AM to pick him up.

 At first he was afraid to sleep. He feared that he would dream of that boy again and wake up in the middle of the night alone, shaking, covered in cold sweat. And he knew he would _cry_ , because he wanted to cry all the time. So he chose a book from his shelf in the living room and went to bed, leaving only the bedside lamp on so he could read. He found that he really did like reading, liked the way those words formed beautiful images in his head, and he read on through the night until he fell asleep with the book on his lap. But he was woken up by his table clock that kept beeping and beeping until he found a button that made it stop. It read 6AM. At least he had had a peaceful night of sleep, free of dreams and blonde little boys with meaningful smiles he couldn’t read. He sighed and went to shower.

 James took a lot longer than he’d like to admit trying to figure out what to wear. All his friend had mentioned was that their workplace wasn’t a “boring office”, so he didn’t need the suit and tie. But that didn’t help much. When he finally settled for a pair of jeans, a white button down shirt and a pair of shiny brown leather shoes (well, that at least looked good in the mirror), it was 6:45AM and he didn’t have time for breakfast anymore. Luckily for him, Jaimie had gotten him a cup of coffee on his way to his apartment. He drove a black car, James had no idea which (because really, weren’t cars an unbelievable invention? How did mankind even come to this?), but it was warm inside and he let out a pleased sigh as he began to sip his coffee. It was just as cold as it had been the previous day, with all that rain. Only today it still wasn’t raining. Still.

 – It rains almost every day here in London – Jaimie told him, flashing him a friendly smile before turning his attention back to the traffic –, and we’re approaching winter, so you can only expect the cold weather to get worse.

 James wasn’t exactly sure he knew what winter was, but he decided not to ask.

 He lived fairly close to work, he could point that out because the ride didn’t take them more than 45min. They parked in this underground garage below a big building and Jaimie led him into something he called a _lift_. Apparently, that metallic box could climb all the way up to the top of the building within seconds and save them the weariness of walking. It seemed clever, like most things he had been introduced to in the past 20h. And it was all just the beginning.

 

 He was Jaimie’s secretary. In short, that meant he was supposed to take care of his agenda and papers, get his phone calls, remind him of meetings and even of getting lunch when he got too busy with work. “ _Not that I’m going to get too busy frequently_ ,” he had told him, “ _You know, I just need to make the decisions, most of the time_.” It sounded like James was going to be the one full of work to do, but he didn’t want to voice those thoughts and risk getting him upset. So he just nodded and sat at his desk. There was a machine, Jaimie told him it went by the name of computer (although he did try to explain the differences of types and brands, only James didn’t pay attention) and he said that, as soon as James remembered how to use it, it would be a very handy tool. Again, he wasn’t really sure whether he believed it or not (he spent the entire morning playing this game called Solitaire and it seemed like the only thing he knew how to do), but kept his mouth shut.

 Boss had a lunch meeting with some big guys. This way, James tagged along and ate at a fancy restaurant, and, after what felt like hours of gibberish, they finally headed back to the building. They made magazines about cars and motorcycles, a thing for real men, Jaimie had said. James had no idea where that concept came from. As far as he could see, there was a good amount of women working for them and they seemed to be where they belonged. But then, he didn’t know lots of things. He just tried to focus on what his friend told him to do that afternoon (type something and “email” it, whatever that meant, to someone). He was bored out of his mind by the time he came out of his office, which was settled just inside the wall behind James’ desk, and said their shifts were over. They had dinner together again and then he was left alone, just like the previous night.

 Luckily for him, he didn’t dream of the boy.

 Just like the previous night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a while ago I saw two cross-over posts of I Dreamed a Dream and Thorki and they kind of broke my heart. Two days ago I saw that AU post and I just thought "I gotta write something on this" and I began to think about how my story would go when I remembered those I Dreamed a Dream posts and I just thought I needed the fanfic to be called IDaD. 
> 
> Anyway, I don't know how long it's going to be, but thank you for reading already. I'll try to post at least one chapter per week and see how this goes. It's been a while I haven't written a fanfiction that is longer than just one-shot, so I'm trying to go as slow as possible, give room for my ideas to flow, because I want this to be perfect. I hope you guys like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and thanks Vicky for the support and for reading my shit before anyone else does and claiming it is "A+++++". Ily.


End file.
